Maxine
by Birdmama
Summary: After rewinding herself back into The Dark Room, Max finds herself in a different version of Arcadia Bay. SPOILERS\AU\SEXUAL THEMES


White light blinded Max Caulfield as she opened her eyes after rewinding into the future once more. She blinked twice, trying to realize where she is.

As her view came into focus, she felt her heart sank.

"Not here, not again." She muttered to herself in a panic. She thought she had gotten herself away from the Dark Room and took care of Mark Jefferson for good.

Her eyes bolted around the room searching for a sign of what happened or a way to get out. She looked over at the metal cart in the corner. She felt a mix of fear and anger drench over her.

 _Oh no. He burned my journal..that bastard!_

Max hopelessly sat in the chair keeping her strapped down in the middle of the sadistic studio. She was tired of being redirected right into Jefferson's sick fantasies. Her neck stung from the needles he kept pushing into her. The idea of seeing him in this reality again made her sick. She thought he was an admirable photographer. She thought he was an amazing person with great talent. She was wrong.

He still had his talent, but he used it for evil.

 _I wonder if there is an alternate timeline where Jefferson isn't such a fucked up freak._

Max flipped her head down. She clenched her fists, preparing herself to see Mark again.

"I'm back, Max." Jefferson's soft voice echoed through the Dark Room as his shoes hit the cold floor.

"My favorite model."

He hopped onto the couch in the middle of the room and sat down, staring straight at Max.

She was silent, raising her head up and looking at him as she bit her lip and furrowed her eyebrows.

"Don't look so defeated, Maxine." He started a conversation she didn't want to hear. "Your photos are an all time high for me. My best work yet. I am ultimately grateful for you, Max. I really, really am."

He leaned his head onto his wrist and stared at her, head crooked and smile from ear to ear.

"You're such a perfect specimen. I almost don't want to kill you. Almost."

Max had to think of a way to get out of this situation fast. She could use her rewind for assistance but she knew she couldn't rely on it. She didn't even know if she could use her powers after the excruciating strain she had put on it.

Jefferson walked over to the metal cart and picked up a syringe with a needle. With the syringe in one hand, he grabbed a small bottle of an unnamed drug in the other. He stuck the syringe's needle in the bottle and sucked out the liquid inside.

"If you weren't such a nosy bitch, Max Caulfield, this wouldn't be happening to you. We could be in San Francisco together. You would be getting recognition for your lovely photographs and 'selfies' and I'd be enjoying my time with the most talented future artist of Blackwell...but, it had to come to this."

Max swallowed hard. There was only one way she could get out of this, and it wasn't a sure escape. It would be a very risky situation and in all honesty, it made her sick to think about doing it.

"Also, I'm sorry about the diary. The unprofessional 'selfie-age' made me sick. I still hate the goddamn word…" He paused for a second to think.

"But really, I wanted you in my Dark Room. I wanted you to be here and be one of my models. Of course, I wouldn't have killed you like I have to now."

Jefferson walked towards her, holding the syringe up in the air.

"Please don't do this!" Max cried out loud.

" **PLEASE** don't do this!" He mocked her. "You sound pathetic. I expected more from you, Max."

"Jefferson, you don't have to do this! You can get help..it isn't too late!" Max was trying everything she could to get out.

"Max, look at yourself. You think I'm the one who needs help? After going through Blackwell? That filthy school? Look at your friends, the people who you surround yourself with. Everyone is corrupted with their own selfish dreams and petty lives. I had my dreams crushed a long time ago, Max. All I want now is to take beautiful works. All I do is look at the beauty in life."

 _That's harsh. I'd feel sort of bad for him if I weren't fighting for my life._

"I'm..I'm so sorry." Max sighed.

"You aren't sorry." Jefferson replied coldly.

 _I'm going to have to do it. I'm…_

"Mark," Max cleared her throat. "I don't want to die." She flashed a worried expression towards him, searching for some sort of sympathy.

"Nobody wants to die, Max. And don't call me Mark." Jefferson got closer to her, orbiting behind the chair she was in.

He put the syringe up to her neck. Max stumbled to get out her sentence. She only had one chance to get this right.

"I want to stay in your Dark Room!" She uttered loudly, voice shaking.

He stopped trying to push the syringe into her neck, moving it away and looking at her profile from the side. She glanced over at him. His deep, empty brown eyes were focused on her pale face.

There was a short silence.

"You almost sound sincere, Maxine, but I know you don't want that."

She cringed as she spat whatever words of persuasion she could muster.

"I want you, Mark. I want to be with you." The words she spoke burned her throat.

He slowly put the syringe down next to him. Max became less tense.

 _It's working.._

 _but at what cost?_

Jefferson was still very close to her. He raised his fingers to run them across her face. She flinched at his movement.

"Your body motions tell me no, however your words intrigue me." His words became softer than ever, almost to a whisper.

"Max," He got up from her side and moved in front of her, putting his hands on her thighs. Jefferson lowered his eye level to hers. "Don't you see? I feel the same way. It saddened me that I'd have to get rid of such a lovely face. It'd be a waste...to destroy such warm innocence. You inspire me, Max. You make me feel complete."

This was way too close for Max. She couldn't have ever imagined herself being this close to . Her heart was thumping from fear and embarrassment. She hated everything she was feeling.

"I..I can be your model forever, Mark. I'll be your inspiration forever…" Max didn't want to talk anymore. She wish could cut off her tongue after forcing herself to say what she is saying.

 _This is crazy. This is crazy. I don't want this. I...I don't know what I'm doing._

He suddenly caressed her inner thigh, dragging his right hand toward her pelvis. Max felt her cheeks become hot.

 _Well, might as well go all the way._

"Jefferson, please let me out of these cuffs. I..want to be able to touch you..too."

 _Someone help me. Oh god._

His face became cold again.

"Oh, Max. I'm not that stupid. You'll have to _earn_ it."

"What? What does that mean?" She stupidly asked. She already knew what that could imply.

"Your voice, maxine. The fear mixed with passion scrawled across your face. Your genuine expression is calling to me."

Max's eyes widened.

"It's making me so _hard for you_."

Jefferson abruptly kissed her.

Max was petrified in the worsened problem she made for herself. His lips were warm like piss.

She could smell lavender scent radiating from his mouth.

 _I hate that smell..._

After the exchange, he smiled at her again. A sick, wriggling smile. Max felt filthy.

"If anyone is going to take your innocence, dear Maxine, it's going to be me. Slowly and surely."

"Ever since I saw you in my class, I wanted you. Your shy, beautiful demeanor filled any room you stepped into. It gave me hope that some muses of creativity aren't so tainted after all."

Jefferson made a bashful expression. He was acting like a school boy.

 _God, he really thinks he is such a romantic for saying this bullshit to me? Yeah buddy, don't worry. I'm going to get outta here. You'll be doomed. I'll have my revenge for that goddamn kiss. And revenge for every girl you ever touched._

"I can't contain myself, Max," Jefferson straightened up and grabbed his belt buckle. "I want some of you now."

 _Please don't do what I think you are going to do._

Jefferson slithered his belt buckle off and undid the button of his pants.

Max could feel her eyes become wet. She was mortified, but she had to pretend she was fine. There was a horrible pain brewing in her stomach.

She hesitantly opened her mouth.

"Oh Max, you're so perfect." He looked ecstatic.

Suddenly, a loud bang was heard from the door of the Dark Room.

"What the fuck was that?" Jefferson angrily bellowed. He buckled himself again in a hurry. He didn't look too pleased with the interruption. "Don't you move." He spat at Max.

Jefferson grabbed a camera stand laying on the ground as defense. He slowly walked over to the corner near the entrance and waited.

"M-Mr. Jefferson?" A voice filled with teenage masculinity asked the empty space of The Dark Room.

 _Nathan? Is that Nathan?_

eased his grip on the stand and set it down next to him.

"Nathan? What are you doing here? I told you I was busy."

As soon as Jefferson realized who it was, he disappeared into the other section of the bunker.

 _This is my chance. Freedom will be sweet._

As silently as she could Max fiddled with her hands, trying to loosen the straps on the arms of the chairs. She could feel her left hand becoming easier to move.

 _Come on, Come on!_

Jefferson and Nathan were very quiet. It was hard for Max to make out what they were saying, but that wasn't what she was listening for. Max had to make sure Jefferson wasn't coming back in. If he did, she would use her rewind to boot him out again.

Max's left hand slipped out of the latch, almost smacking herself in the face as hard as it could. A rush of relief filtered into Max, even if she almost gave herself a black eye.

 _One step further. Yes!_

She grabbed onto the latch securing her right hand and ripped it off with a rush of adrenaline.

Jefferson came drudging into the room.

"What the fuck did I say?!" He yelled. He grabbed the photo stand and ran at her full force.

Max raised her hand in the air. She watched rewind do its magic as he went back into the room as far back as Max could push time. Her head was pulsating when she put her hand down.

She could see tiny droplets of blood escaping her nose and falling onto her lap. The weight of the world felt like it was crushing her.

 _I have to make this count. I don't think I can rewind again for much longer._

Max put her hands on the latches on her feet and undid each one by one. She tried to stand up and almost fell, but she eventually felt okay enough to start making her way towards the exit.

Each footstep she did was almost as quiet as a mouse. She couldn't wait to be free from this mini repetition of hell.

 _It's almost over._

As she hobbled around the Dark Room, she noticed Jefferson's keys were conveniently placed on the table in the back.

 _I also have to make sure my escape is a sure attempt._

She stuck them keys in her pocket and then peaked over the sides of the wall near the exit.

Jefferson was giving Nathan a stern talk of some sort. She studied their posture. Neither of them were facing her way. Life had finally granted her natural luck.

"You can't just barge in here while I'm working, Nathan! Didn't I tell you this?" Jefferson sounded impatient to get back to his "job".

"Yes, sir. You said you need complete silence while taking photos. See? I remember! I remember! I just-"

"There are no excuses, Nathan!"

 _Nathan sounds desperate to get his approval..or is he scared?_

Max had an ear full enough. She started sneaking towards the giant latched door.

"And Nathan, you left the bunker door open? How idiotic can you be? I thought you wanted to be like me?"

Jefferson pointed right at Max as she was in front of the door. He didn't turn his head.

Nathan did.

Nathan saw Max, dope-eyed and pale. Nathan looked genuinely afraid.

 _Please don't say anything._

He opened his mouth and moved his hands in a weird motion.

"I'm so sorry! Run, Max! Run!" Nathan yelled.

Jefferson looked over at Max.

"Who said you could be out?!" Jefferson again was coming at her.

She held her hand up once more to rewind time. In seconds they were back staring away from the ghost that she was in this moment. Her head started banging, blood trickled down her face again. She felt like she was going to pass out, but she needed to keep going.

She made sure their backs were turned before hurrying up the stairs, making as minimal noise as possible.

She was back in the top of the Prescott barn. It was oddly comforting and a good change from being in that suffocating room for hours.

She ran outside and unlocked Jefferson's car with the keys. She hopped inside. The car's purr echoed in the night as it turned on from its slumber. She hit the gas and drove off messily from the property.

She was free, for now.

 _Wait, something doesn't feel right._

She looked outside the window at the night sky. It was still and empty. The stars shined brightly in the Arcadia sky. Everything was calm and cool.

 _Where is the storm? Why isn't everything falling apart?_

She wiped the blood from her nose onto her wrist. She was headed to a safe place to abandon this car.

 _I don't think I should use my rewind anymore unless it's for something really, really important. No more buttering people up, no more silly situations to fix._

 _I need to see what's different. I need to see..if Chloe is okay. This feels like a whole different world._

Max was the only car on the road.

She felt very alone. She felt like time itself was frozen and she was the only person who could move. And she couldn't stop thinking about that kiss. What Jefferson would have done to her..a reoccurring stomach ache struck her.

She looked at the beach as she drove by. It was empty. No dead whales. Just rolling waves and white sand.

 _Did I...travel to another dimension?_

 _That sounds silly but with all that is happening, it doesn't feel like the weirdest thing that could happen._


End file.
